LoSt CoMpLeX
by KBaLt-AoI
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre Malcolm y Reese.Advertencia Slash!. Weeeeeeeeeeee! especial de dia de San Valentin, ojala les guste, es one shot, por ser ocasion especial :3.
1. iDiOtA

Wenu, wenu, después de tres semanas sin dormir he aquí el resultado.

Esto espero y sea una serie de drables, no se si seguir, pero bueno, ahí a ver si se me ocurre algo mas.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

**IDIOTA.**

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

- Idiota – Dijo con firmeza entrando en la habitación.

- Que? – Respondió "inocentemente" sin quitar su atención del libro que tenia abierto sobre la mesa y que fingía leer.

- Eres un idiota! – Repitió, cerrando con fuerza el libro que se empeñaba en robarle la atención del otro.

- Ah, eso – Dijo con toda la calma del mundo y con una gran sonrisa.

- Como que "ah eso"? - Replico

- No se por que te molesta "eso" – Dijo igual de calmado, haciendo una mueca de inocente incertidumbre, de esas que desesperan a cualquiera.

- Estabas con una chica – Comenzó calmado, pero mientras continuaba la frase el tono se volvió forzado y lleno de ira reprimida. Cierto, porque se molestaba…

- Claro es del todo normal que un chico de mi edad este o se vea interesado en chicas – Explico. Se levanto de la silla en la que había permanecido sentado todo este tiempo y fue acercándosele lenta y peligrosamente.

- Si, pero… - Maldición, estaba usando su táctica secreta numero 23, eso era trampa, sabia que el no se podía resistir a eso… Iba a sucumbir, la distancia era muy poca, ya podía sentir su respiración.

- Ay, Malcolm, te ves tan nena cuando estas enojada – Dicho esto se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la mano de su hermano lo detuvo, se dio la vuelta y…

Si, no pudo resistirse, lo había besado y había ignorado la burla, o al menos parcialmente, pero, no podía resistirse a sus labios.

Después de eso se fue, en su camino iba diciendo cosas como "es del todo normal"

- Reese – Lo llamo, antes de que entrara en la habitación – IDIOTA!!!

Si, se molesto, y si estaba celoso, porque su hermano podía conseguir chicas lindas a pesar de ser un idiota.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Es el primero de Malcolm en español, a ver si algún día alguien pasa por aquí y dice "oh, miren un fic en español de malcolm" y me deja un review, claro que dudo que alguien que este leyendo esto lo haga, porque ya paso por el fic y alguien que no lo lea lo dudo mas XD

Ya estoy desvariando, ignórenme y dejen review, para que siga escribiendo.

JAANE!!!


	2. St BoMBoM's DaY

ST. BOMBOM'S DAY

私は鶏である

CEREBRO DE POLLO-YASHA:

STATUS: OFF

ERROR: FALLA DEL SISTEMA OPERATIVO CENTRAL

MOTIVO: DIA DE SAN VALENTÍN

EXCESO DE MIEL ¬.¬

Wenu, como es un día meloso, vamos a hacerlo soportable, y claro eso se logra solo con yaoi (si alguien sabe otro método favor de tragárselo), así que aquí esta el Especial de Día de San Valentín de Malcolm (Dos semanas después XD):

ST. BOMBOM'S DAY (Otra vez)

- Dewey! Dewey! – Entro gritando el mayor de los hijos que vivían en aquella casa – Tengo una idea!

- De verdad? – Respondió el niño, algo sorprendido por lo usualmente inusual del caso.

- Si – Continuo, ignorando el escepticismo en las palabras del infante – Sabes que día es mañana?

- Jueves? – Contesto con toda naturalidad, pero dudando de cual era el propósito de tan sencilla pregunta.

- No, tonto, Es día de San Valentín- Siguió, como asombrado y con esa típica sonrisa idiota en el, por haber, aparentemente, mostrado un acierto, ante la errata (dije errata?) del menor.

- Y eso que tiene? – Pregunto de nuevo el menor, sin captar aun la idea del idiota que tenia por hermano mayor.

- Mira que te parece si les lanzamos bombones de chocolate, de ese cuya mancha nunca se quita de la ropa y que sabe tan rico, y después esparcimos una tonta leyenda de amor o esas cosa, como pretexto, y así todos terminen haciendo lo mismo.

- y yo que gano? – Pregunto el menor, con la ilusión de ganarse un pase por una semana sin golpes, o al menos no golpes bajos.

- Puedes comerte todos los chocolates que quieras – era de admitir, que no era lo que Dewey esperaba, pero la oferta era aceptable y, aceptémoslo, no podía aspirar mas de Reese – Pero tendrás que hacer algo a cambio.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

La escuela comenzaba bien, caminaba sin problema alguno, hacia el aula de su primera clase que para su suerte era computación y no tenia que relacionarse con nadie; hasta que un proyectil, al parecer cubierto con chocolate se atravesó en su camino y se impacto en la blanca blusa del uniforme de porrista de una chica, la cual comenzó a gritar cosas como "IDIOTA!!" o " Oh, por dios esta era mi blusa nueva de la versión remasterizada de el uniforme modelo # 478 de las porritas nivel 2!!!". Ignorando a la quejumbrosa rubia, por sobre sus gritos se escuchaba una risa conocida, por mucho, por el, se asomo por entre el caos de personas que huían o que participaban animosos de la nueva celebración, si, era el, y parecía no haberlo visto. Camino, hasta estar frente a el a una distancia mas que prudente y se quedo ahí un momento, admirando una nueva obra maestra.

detrás suyo había una morena, que parecía habérselas arreglado para no haberse manchado aun, parecía que iba a lograrlo, pero un nuevo proyectil fue lanzado, justo hacia ella. Ahora que recuerdo, esa es la chica que le gusta, que pasa si la salvaba?. Era inminente la mancha que se aproximaba, casi se podía ver la cara de satisfacción del bombom por haber cumplido su misión, pero algo fallo. Vio fin a su acelerado vuelo en las manos de alguien, solo que creo no era la linda morena, y murió chocolatosamente (LO DIJE!!!!) en su boca.

- NO!!! Malcolm, no te lo comas!!!! – Ups, demasiado tarde, de la existencia del valiente chocolate no quedaba mas rastro que una pequeña mancha en su labio inferior. Ni hablar, no podía huir a esta hora Dewey, ya habría cumplido su encargo de esparcir el cursi y meloso rumor, así que tenia que cumplir como hombre que era. de tres pasos corto la distancia entre ellos, y se acerco, demasiado diría yo – Jamás te perdonare por esto – Y sin decir mas tomo su rostro dispuesto a …

- Reese, que haces?! – Trato de alejarse, pero, ups, ya era demasiado tarde, sus labios habían sellado sus quejas en un beso, el cual toda persona presente en aquel edificio escolar presencio.

- Mmmmmmm – Exclamo (gomen n.nU) saboreando el sabor de el beso en cuanto este hubo terminado – Chocolate, mi favorito, con eso basta, te perdono – Y así, con toda la calma del mundo y entre las pequeñas rencillas de bombones que habían quedado y que morían sin su sabia guía, se fue a clases.

Bien podría equivocarme, pero juro que Malcolm no pareció sorprenderse, y para asombro de todos los presentes, paso su dedo índice, acariciando sus labios – chocolate- Dijo casi en un susurro, para si. Ya vería luego un pretexto para aquella inusual demostración de afecto, pero por ahora debía saber que tan lejos se puede llegar en el día de St. Bombom y sabia que enano se lo diría.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! Siempre supuse cosas raras ¬w¬. Seeeeee!!!! Mente de yaoi/slash fangirl (aunque soy fanboy XD).

Y que tal, see, lo se es un asco, pero tengan compasión, tengan en cuenta que estoy deprimido, por el trafico de ositos de peluche, que no ven que es una especie en peligro de extinción!!!!!

Wenu, lo dije, mi reto en este fic era decir chocolatosamente y lo dije, que bien, he superado uno de mis 283712084217836487639742309h923048529782482348562354 x 10 ala 23 (no puedo poner superíndices T.T) traumas, ya casi acabo con todos T.T, por cualquier error que haya tenido, ténganme piedad, aun tengo la sobredosis de miel.

Este ya no fue un drabble, es un one shot, que tal vez, algún día, le ponga una historia completa.

Onegai review!!! ( y lean el fic de grey's anatomy que puse).


End file.
